


Long Time Coming

by pinkys_creature_feature



Series: A Long Time Coming [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, M/M, Messy Orgasms, Multiple Orgasms, Prostate Milking, Suprise Fluff at the End, Vibrators, inception trope/kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkys_creature_feature/pseuds/pinkys_creature_feature
Summary: Arthur finally gets home and gets everything he wants, and more.





	Long Time Coming

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my Kink Bingo Square: Messy Orgasms. 
> 
> Thanks again to Brookbond for all the beta work and cheering me on. And for not judging me as I descended into perversity.

 

Arthur nearly ran out of the baggage claim. He could see Eames in the loading area, leaning against his car. Eames smiled brightly when he saw Arthur come through the doors. 

 

    Arthur scowled until he was across the street and in Eames’ arms. Arthur shamelessly kissed Eames with abandon, hungry for the man’s skin. 

 

    “I see you made it home in one piece,” Eames observed, looking up at the overcast sky. It looked like it would start storming again any minute. 

 

    “If you want to be in one piece, get me home and fuck me,” Arthur ordered, kissing Eames again before throwing his suitcase in the trunk. 

 

    “You’re the boss,” Eames commented getting in the car. 

 

    Arthur couldn’t keep his hands off of Eames as they drove home. Before they were off the airport grounds, Arthur had a hand inside Eames’ pants, finding him already half hard. 

 

    Arthur moaned, shifting in the seat, making the plug still inside him press against his now sensitive prostate. 

 

    Eames grinned and when he pulled to a stop light, he pulled out his phone and typed in a code. Seconds later the plug started throbbing inside of him. 

 

    Arthur’s breath stuttered as he stroked Eames’ cock. “This butt plug is the best idea ever,” Arthur slurred.

 

    “I thought you might like it.” Eames grinned but moved to take Arthur’s hand out of his pants. “As much as I am loving your enthusiasm, I can’t drive with you jerking me off.” 

 

    Arthur pouted but moved his hand between his own legs, pushing the plug deeper. 

 

    “Bloody hell, I have to get you home,” Eames muttered, hitting the gas a little too hard. 

 

    They made it home in less than ten minutes and only broke three laws. Arthur was proud.

 

    They didn’t even get Arthur’s suitcase out of the car before making their way to the elevator, barely able to keep their hands off each other.

 

    Eames nearly fell into the door when they reached the apartment. Arthur fought the urge to get on his knees right there in the hallway, but he did have Eames shirt and pants open before the door was unlocked. 

 

    “Fuck me,” Eames exclaimed grabbing Arthur by the label and devouring his lips. 

 

    “No. You are going to fuck me,” Arthur insisted as they worked together to get Arthur undressed.

 

    Eames pulled Arthur against his front, grinding into his ass where he could feel the vibration from the plug. “If you will trust me a bit longer, I have a wonderful idea. And I think you should be more than ready for it.” 

 

    Arthur reached back, gripping Eames’ neck, pressing his ass against the outline of Eames’ cock. 

 

    Eames chuckled and shoved Arthur towards the bed. Arthur stumbled and flopped gracelessly onto the sheets. 

 

    “On your back,” Eames ordered, pulling his unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders. 

 

    Arthur moaned weakly as he rolled to his back, spreading his legs, letting Eames see the metal cage and plug in full view. Next thing he knew, Eames was between his legs, pressing in and up on the plug. 

 

    “I want to get you off like this. I read that men can have multiple orgasms through prostate stimulation.” 

 

    Arthur rolled his hips, his eyes unfocused. He could feel something building again, like he had back at the airport. Eames had better control over the plug and was pushing Arthur closer and closer to the peak. 

 

    “I can’t wait to see you come without getting your prick touched,” Eames muttered, leaving wet kisses over Arthur’s inner thigh. 

 

    Arthur keened, feeling precome leaking down over his balls. He felt a strange pressure in his core moments before his breath was taken away. 

 

    Arthur cried out, his whole body shaking as pleasure more powerful than he could imagine ripped through him. When it didn’t fade quickly Arthur was almost afraid that it wouldn’t stop, but then he realized he didn’t want it too. 

 

    Eames moaned against his thigh as he watched Arthur fall apart, his own cock straining against his underwear. 

 

    Arthur couldn’t get his breath, as soon as he thought it was over, it would start again. For a split second, he wondered if this was what it was like for women before his brain shorted out again. 

 

    After what felt like an hour, Eames shut the plug off and let it slip from Arthur’s shivering body. It was then that Arthur realized he hadn’t ejaculated. He pushed himself up on his elbows and looked at Eames with wonder. 

 

    Sure there was precome, a lot of it, but not enough for the orgasm he had just had. 

 

    Eames’ face was flushed across his cheeks as he tongued the openings in the cage, tasting the precome there. Arthur hissed, his dick throbbing in the cage’s tight grip. 

 

    “Eames…” Arthur began, but before he could finish, Eames had the key and unlocked the cage. 

 

    Relief flooded Arthur as the cage came off. Almost immediately Arthur’s cock started to fill. Eames sucked Arthur off greedily, like he was the one that had been deprived. 

 

    Arthur gripped Eames’ hair, unable to stop himself from thrusting into the wet heat of Eames’ mouth.  

 

    Arthur hissed when Eames pulled away, but only long enough to strip off the rest of his clothes and crawl back between Arthur’s legs. 

 

    With one hard thrust Eames pushed himself inside, setting Arthur on fire. Arthur nearly screamed, wrapping his legs around Eames’ waist. 

 

    Eames sat back on his heels, angling his thrusts so that he was hitting Arthur’s prostate, making even more precome leak onto Arthur’s stomach. 

 

    Eames pounded Arthur greedily, going hard and fast, his own need becoming apparent. Arthur reached down and stroked his cock for the first time since he had left for the conference and it was too much. 

 

    Arthur came hard, his cry coming out at as choked shout as he painted his chest. Each time Eames hit his prostate, more and more come came out of him. Arthur felt like he would never stop coming. 

 

    Arthur finally collapsed on the bed, his body completely spent. Cooling come splattered across his chest and stomach. His body buzzed as he watched Eames take what he needed. 

 

    “Look at the mess you’ve made,” Eames muttered, slipping his hands over Arthur’s slick stomach. 

 

    Moments later Eames slipped from Arthur’s body, fisting his own cock the first spurt of come splashing over Arthur’s already filthy stomach. Eames moaned as he watch his own come join Arthur’s. 

 

    Eames slumped to the side, making sure not to fall on Arthur. He grabbed Arthur by the jaw and drew him in for a kiss. 

 

    “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in such a state,” Eames said with a grin. 

 

    Arthur took a moment, trying to get his brain online before looking down at the mess they had made of him. The sheets were damp under him as well. 

 

    “I didn’t know there was that much come in me.” Arthur’s words were slurred but he gave Eames a dimpled smile. 

 

    “Well, I’d say the conference was a complete success.” 

 

    Arthur shook his head, laughing at Eames’ ridiculous face. “I guess you’re right.” 

 

    Eames stood from the bed slowly, and scooped Arthur up. “Now to the shower with you. I can’t have my vigilante going out all sticky.” 

 

    Arthur rolled his eyes. Eames knew very well that Arthur wouldn’t be able to go out that night but he appreciated the sentiment. 

 

    “By the way love, I think I found a house for us,” Eames started nervously. “It’s still close to town so you can do your thing, but it has a wonderful tub we can both fit in and an actual yard.” 

 

    Arthur waited for Eames to set him on his feet before leaning in to kiss those plush lips. “Mr. Eames, you want to buy a house with me? But we’re not married.” 

 

    “We could be if you want to be.” Eames looked so serious as he reached into the cabinet and pulled out a small black box. Eames worried his lip, like he was bracing for rejection. 

 

    Arthur opened the box to find a matching set of simple gold bands. Arthur almost teared up as he kissed him again, wrapping his arms around Eames’ waist. “I can’t think of anything I’d want more.” 


End file.
